


Clancy's Crew

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: I love it so much, Multi, Organised Crime!AU, THEY DON'T HAVE SEX OKAY, and I read/write fic, anyway, because I'm 16, but it's implied like they where going too, kinda sexy, like they don't do anything, mentions of torture, until they don't because I don't know anything about sex, which is wierd, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: It was no secret that Ruby Redfort had gotten herself into a bad crowd since her parents had been killed. It was no secret that Clancy and the rest of her crew had followed her into the bad crowd as well. It was also no secret that the group of six where now the most protected kids in the city.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Ruby Redfort had gotten herself into a bad crowd since her parents had been killed. It was no secret that Clancy and the rest of her crew had followed her into the bad crowd as well. It was also no secret that the group of six where now the most protected kids in the city.

They didn’t do anything illegal, not directly anyway. They weren’t drug runners and they weren’t openly trained to shoot but if Mouse delivered poisoned cupcakes to an unsuspecting victim and if Del sneaked into the same rooftop that Hitch was currently stationed on that no one could really prove anything. 

The whole reason for the group being under Spectrums protection was Clancy Crew and Ruby Redfort. They would do any task put in front of them and whilst Ruby was adamant that she could do anything Crew was needed to reign her back in and when she wouldn’t he would at least follow her into the fight. LB almost admired the patience Crew brought to the Gang. He waited and waited and made sure that everything was going perfectly and if it wasn’t he would go and bug the person enough that it would eventually get done. No one in Spectrum really understood Clancy’s importance until his Dad grounded him for a month.

Before that Clancy seemed to tag along with the children, doing anything he could do to help but when he left they suddenly noticed how _reckless_ the rest could be. Hell both Del and Ruby both ended in the hospital twice. Elliot suddenly didn’t listen to people and Mouse just stopped talking to people. The group was utterly lost without Clancy. So when Clancy arrived two weeks earlier than expected with a muddy backpack and a bike that had was just five seconds away from falling apart his face was wet with rain and blood. Hitch was the one that found him, he took him straight to Doctor Harper and suddenly they had a mission again.

It was his dad. They found out, two weeks later when he could speak and was surrounded by people he trusted. It was his dad and it was Elliot’s phone call and suddenly he was kicked out, with all his possessions in the tatty orange backpack and a ruined second hand bike. He had been cycling for half an hour until Hitch had found him and promptly took him to Spectrums senior doctor. He was safe and Elliot had been curled up in the cushy armchair for the two weeks it had taken for him to speak, working on any and all projects he had left to finish on his laptop.

LB had talked to the group two months after that ordeal. They where sat in the board room, the one used for meeting potential clients and...

 

~~~~[1_1]~~~~

 

“Alright, so I assume that you do realise that this is a business,” LB started. “And you do realise that this isn’t a charitable one at that.”

 The six teenagers sat around the table Del and Ruby where holding hands under the table and Elliot and Clancy where gently kicking each-other under the mahogany as well. LB could see the pile of schoolbags at the end of the room, each had been modified by Mouse and Red to hold everything they could need for two days if they needed to. Originally identical red bags but it was now obvious who’s bag was whose.

From the top LB could see Del’s bag that was overfilled with spare sports kit and equipment, Elliot’s which was covered in Pins and Patches and Mouse’s which had been attacked with sharpie and biro until the bag was now a scribbled mess. “You are all sixteen now, and I trust that you understand what we do here at Spectrum.”

Elliot whispered something under his breath and Del snorted loudly. “Do you work with the police to find out what all this organised crime in Twinford is about?” He asked innocently, his face covered in a wide smirk.

Clancy hit him.

“I also hope that although you have the mental mindsets of three year olds that Spectrum has a lot more advantages than other areas that you might work for. You are all a lot more experienced compared to recruits coming in ten years older than you. I’ve talked to my men, especially Hitch and Froghorn.”

Ruby scoffed.

“And we have decided that we may as well train you to reach your abilities aa best as we can.”

“What are you trying to say?” Clancy interrupted, “Are you trying to offer us a job or tell us to get out? 

“Offer a job Mister Crew, What we have noticed with this team is that you work really well together so we are planning to train you, professionally as a team, as you all have different skill types. So you can still work together as a specialised group.”

“Cool,” Ruby muttered. “What does that mean? 

“It means that you will be each trained in your field and together so we can send you lot into the field as a cohesive unit knowing you’re not going to do anything stupid.” LB shot back.

“For example, Elliot will be trained in hacking and Del would be trained in shooting. Mouse and Red will both be trained in hand to hand and close range weapons, Ruby will be trained primarily as a decoder and in languages but also in basic hand to hand as well.” LB stopped and sipped her black coffee from the mug Ruby and Clancy had got her as a gift. It had “No.1 crime Mum” painted onto the side from a cheap $5 kit they had found in a charity shop. She never used it, never admitted she had it until two months ago and then she used it as often as she could without letting her clients view the shitty paint embellished onto it.

“What about Clancy,” Mouse asked looking at LB, “because none of us will do it without Clancy.”

“I’m getting to that,” LB paused placing the mug down. “I am personally planning to train Crew to be the team leader of this group because you all where useless without him two months ago.”

“Cool,” Elliot smiled jabbing Clancy slightly.

“When do we start?” Del asked, “And are we obligated to work here for a certain length of time and whatnot. 

“Well yes, but we offer protection to family members that might be targeted by rival gangs and it’s only for a couple of years anyway. The contract we’ve drawn up offers room and board as long as a hefty pay as well.” She smiled and stood up. “I’ll leave you guys in here to discuss the options but I may just add it’s an all or nothing with this team, so if one of you decides not to do it.” She raised an eyebrow and picked up her mug and left the board room 

“Cool, soooo?” Ruby started.

“We’re doing it.” Mouse confirmed “Got nothing else to do.”

“Yeh, it’ll be fun.” Red responded. 

“Well we’ll never have a clean police card for one.” Clancy started.

“That’s only if we get caught. Which we won’t.” Ruby interrupted.

 “Yeh okay I guess.” Clancy responded. “So we’re doing this.” The room was filled with agreements and joyful noises (AN you know what I mean).

Ruby smiled and stood up, she grabbed her backpack from the pile and pulled it over her shoulder, a helmet swinging freely from the handle. “So do we tell LB or Hitch?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now they are twenty years old and yeh.

Okay guys. Fifth mission and you all have your packs.” Clancy started sitting in Elliot’s tech room speaking into the microscopes. “Can we please not mess up like the last four times as well.” The four girls made non-committal noises.

“Can you also not ruin my tech.” Elliot asked. Leaning over Clancy’s lap. “LB is pissed because I keep going over budget.” Clancy smiled and pulled Elliot fully onto his lap.

“Cool. So, what are we doing in Britain anyway.” Del muttered.

Ruby: Did you not read the pack.

Del: Did I not read the pack? No, I did not read the pack.

Red: Reasons to read the pack...

Mouse: You know what you are doing.

Red: You know what kit you need to bring

Mouse: And you know what the alibi is when you get caught.

Del: I never get caught.

Clancy heard a loud thud which he assumed was someone throwing a pack at Del because she added “there’s sweets in here.”

Elliot leaned back and gently kissed Clancy’s cheek. “Damn you really know Del well.”

“Babe.” Clancy smiled pushing Elliot, so they were facing each other.

“Don’t you dare,” Ruby started, her voice echoing through the speakers. Elliot chuckled and weaved his hands through Clancy’s hair, kissing his mouth carefully as his other hand cupped Clancy’s chin. “Clancy...” Ruby warned. Clancy just pushed the microphone onto the mute as Elliot pushed closer and closer to him.

~~[!_!]~~

“So, Clancy’s indisposed.” Ruby started as she jumped onto the bed in the hotel room they were setting up in. Del’s sniper was taking up the better half of the double bed but Ruby was still able to find space. Red and Mouse where sparring in front of the tv. Both practising stealth and mixed marshals arts. Del was sitting down flicking through the pack, eating the Haribo’s that Clancy had provided. “Do we know what we are all doing.”

“Crime boss, taking from our boss. So, we have Del and Red on the rooftop opposite in case he makes a break for it. Red because we reckon the other guy will have a sniper up there as well. Mouse is going to act as my body guard and I’m going to pretend to be a poor naive daughter of LB that has gone, to show her overprotective mother just what she can do. Even though she has no experience or knowledge of what her mother.”

“Overdoing it.” Del interrupted. “And that’s not what the plan says.”

“Screw the plan.”

“Stick to the, uh, to the, oh yes. To the plan.” Clancy moaned through their ears. They all flinched away from the earpieces

“I swear to god.” Ruby muttered. As the microphone clicked to mute again. “Every fucking time we’re preparing they go at it.” They were interrupted from complaining by Red’s phone alarm going off.

“That’s mine and Del’s warning to get ready.” Red told Ruby as Del stood up.

She dissembled the rifle and put it carefully into her sports bag, cushioning the parts with spare t shirts. “I’ll see you on the other side.” She muttered, kissing Ruby’s cheek carefully.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Mouse interrupted, aiming a throwing knife at the both of them. “We’re actually doing something today.” Red pulled Del away from Ruby. She swung Del’s sniper bag over herself and ran out the door. Del sighed but followed her out of the hotel door. Waving a small goodbye from the door way leaving Mouse and Ruby alone.

“What do you want to do?” Ruby asked spreading out over the now empty bed.

“What’s on the crappy tv?” Mouse asked, putting the knife away. “Stupid people buying houses?”

“I’ve got makeup to put on.” Ruby groaned flipping through her “and a dress.” The red and white polka dot dress hung from the rack in front of them like a bloody flag. Mouse just laughed and pulled out a box of makeup. “I suppose we can still make it badass.” Ruby mumbled looking at fabric.

“Of course. Now get into the bathroom so we can do it properly.” Mouse agreed pushing Ruby off the bed. They both walked to the bathroom where Ruby sat on the toilet lid whilst Mouse attacked her face. Half an hour later Ruby was dressed in the red dress, her lips coated in a deep shade of red and her hair swept up into a faux-hawk. Mouse passed her a black leather jacket and she shrugged it on. “Are we ready to go?” Mouse asked picking her own pack up.

Ruby nodded, and they left the room and walked down the corridor towards the hotel. “I hate this bit.” Ruby grumbled, “It’s the waiting before the event, it’s so boring.”

The earpiece crackled back into life and Clancy’s voice fed back into their ears. “Do you really think that Elliot’s that big of a distraction Del. Red there’s another sniper.”

“Got it.” Red finished. Suddenly male swears filled the lift for five minutes until a quick ‘fwip’ and it stopped. “Sniper neutralised.” She reported back. “How’s Elliot doing with bad guys security?”

“Damn this guy has some nice stuff.”

“Elliot’s almost through but we have CCTV from the public cameras around. Del don’t steal his shit just yet, keep with what you know.” Ruby and Mouse walked out of the hotel lobby and Ruby slipped on her pair of red high heels as she stepped onto the rain covered pavements. “Ruby, you should have probably put those shoes on before you got outside.” Ruby flipped her finger up into the air knowing that both Clancy and Elliot could see it from the safety of America. “You know where you are headed right?” Clancy checked, Ruby could hear rustling on the other side of the line as Mouse held an umbrella above her. Mouse’s aviator jacket speckled with rain.

The hotel was a short walk away from where the meeting was taking place, but Ruby was still grumbling about wearing heels. “I swear you can do this next time,” Ruby mumbled as she ducked under a cafes overhead canvas.

“At least you’re not stuck on a rooftop.” Del answered, “Please tell me you are at the. Oh, I see you? Red polka dots umbrella, right?”

Ruby agreed quickly, “because someone decided that I should match my fucking umbrella you dress, shoes and lipstick.”

“Blame LB” Elliot responded, “Clancy was arguing your case for a while but Froghorn wasn’t having it. Clancy I’ve just gotten into the system, I’m gonna do something stupid.”

“As long as you dismantle I could care less.” Clancy muttered.

“Clancy’s got paperwork,” Red and Del chorused.

“Red. Another sniper, distract and Del move to a different rooftop.” Clancy interrupted. “And do you want to do the paperwork.” Silence filled the airways, they all new that Clancy and paperwork was no joke after Del had been punished by three binders after shooting the wrong person.

Ruby and Mouse entered the office block and Mouse walked to the front desk as Ruby stayed behind looking bored. A blond man walked up to them and gave them both badges and ushered them into a lift. They exited at the top floor where it opened into a large open office. The man sitting in the desk stood up and went to welcome them allowing Ruby to get a better look at him.

 

He was wearing a suit, an expensive suit by the quality of the sewing but not tailored to his frame as the sleeves where slightly longer, not noticeable to the untrained eye but enough for Ruby to notice. A slight bulge in his chest pocket showed her where he kept his pistol and she noticed that he walked with a slight limp. Mouse made a few movements to show that she had noticed the limp as well. His tie was fashionably long, expensive silk by the looks of it and he wore contact lenses as he blinked fair too often. He took her hand and kissed it. “Welcome to my office, Miss...”

“Redfort, but please call me Ruby.” She filled in. She could imagine Clancy screaming silently in the Tech room as she gave her full name.

“Well in that case, call me William and this is Wolf.” He smiled waving his hand at the man who welcomed them.

“Mouse,” She replied nonchalantly. “She doesn’t really talk though.” The man walked back round to his seat and sat down. Ruby followed suit and sat down opposite him. “So, I hope you understand why my boss set this meeting up.” She started leaning back on the chair slightly.

“Going straight into the formalities than. But yes, she seems to think that I am stealing money from her business.” He answered pulling some files onto his computer. Ruby scoffed but clicked her fingers and Mouse appeared next to her with the file of reports and placed them in front of Ruby. She disappeared quickly behind Ruby and stood by the door.

“I also hope you know that LB is not willing to lose this partnership so let’s get this over with quickly.” Ruby grinned opening the files. She was greeted with the spreadsheets Elliot and Clancy had been working on all week, checking them multiple times just to make sure the facts where correct. “If you would like to do this without Mouse or Wolf.”

“Because you’re scared?” William interrupted.

“Because I don’t want him to find out that he could get a lot better job in America. With you underpaying your staff and all that. Anyway, back to the spreadsheets. “She smiled sweetly. “So here you said that you had transferred part three of your payment over to us. We didn’t get it. Same with transfer five and six. So, I’m here to collect that money and hopefully be on my way.” She passed the paper over to him to inspect.

“ _Marbh iad_.” William directed to Wolf. Ruby smiled, stomped the ground three times as a signal and kicked her shoes off.

“ _Cha robh mi a 'smaoineachadh gum bruidhneadh tu Albannach cho fosgailte_.” Ruby answered flipping to Scottish Gaelic quickly. “You seem to be more Irish in your appearance.”

“I must warn you that there are three snipers on the rooftop opposite us that will shoot at you as soon as I give the word.”

“No, they won’t,” Red answered into her ear. “Because they are about to commit suicide.” Ruby watched from the window as three bodies fell from a rooftop and a dark figure ran along the edge dabbing wildly.

“William, darling. I think you should check the pavement outside.” Ruby drawled. “Three men, mid to late twenties all with dog tags I’m assuming.” William rushed over to the window and looked down onto the pavement. “So, do you want to keep the deal or carry on fighting.” She looked over at Mouse who had silently overpowered Wolf and had handcuffed him to the radiator. William smiled, a vicious smile that had layers of anger and suffering and pure hatred. He walked back to his desk and sat down once more.

“Stop dabbing, you’ll draw attention, and can we please do this with minimal fatalities. Boss wants William and Wolf in for questioning.” Said Clancy through the earpiece.

“Cool,” Del responded, “So I don’t get to shoot anything this trip.” Ruby muted her earpiece as she sat back down in front of William.

“So are we going to sort this out.” Ruby smiled once more. Her hand reaching into her skirt pockets to find her weapon.

“I feel like you young ‘uns walk into fights to early and don’t realise the potential threats.” William responded pressing a button next to the computer. Ruby didn’t know what the desired affect the button would have. Probably bring more people for Red and Mouse to overpower but instead it did the complete opposite.

Nothing happened.

Or rather a lot of things happened but Ruby wasn’t paying attention. Mouse had shot William, neutralised Wolf and pulling Ruby towards the lift. Wolf was still alive Ruby checked and the lift quickly descended into the rioting halls beneath the office. They slipped through the main entrance and ran. Ruby’s shoes had been left in the building so her thin tights where the only thing that was protecting her feet from the wet pavement. Del and Red joined them as they rounded another corner. Del giving Ruby a spare pair or slip one that she had quickly nicked from a Primark. They rounded yet another corner into an empty green and paused for a second. They heard a loud boom from the office block and smoke unfurled into the air.

“Jesus Christ Elliot. What did you do?” Ruby asked turning her earpiece on.

“It’s fine, didn’t think it’d be that big; god damn it.” Elliot was smiling almost giggling. “Why would there be that many explosives wired to the main frame if he didn’t want me to use it.” They heard police sirens and cars stream around the park. “So, gas leak or terrorism?” He asked as a car pulled up next to the gateway. To policemen walked over and pulled up a notebook.

“Do you know what happened over there?” One asked greeting Del and Red who were standing closest to Wolf.

“Play dumb but give him up.” Clancy instructed through the ear piece.

Red started putting on a heavier American accent, making sure that the police knew they were tourists. “Well my friends got lost earlier, so we were trying to find a map and get towards the Sky Garden but all we found was the park. We were trying to find signal when we heard that explosion and well ya’know.”

“Did you see anyone run this way?” The policeman asked, flipping some more pages over.

“Yes, Ma’am this man here. We asked him what his name is but all he said was Wolf, he than just fainted. We tried to put him in the safety position but ya’ know.”

“I’m sorry, do you know what happened?” Mouse asked pushing through Del and Red.

“Yes, it’s a suspected terrorist attack.”

“Yusss.” Elliot muttered in their ears.

“May we take your names, we might have to check you out on the system, I promise that you won’t be called into the station.” They gave their names to the person, the fake names rolling so naturally off their tongues that no one could never believe that they could be someone else. “We’re going to take this man to the station to try and identify him okay. Is there anything else we can help with?” They ended, flipping the notebook close.

“Can you tell us the way to the Sky garden?” Ruby asked smiling at the two officers.

“It’s just round the corner and down the street.” The police lady answered pointing them towards end of the street.

“Can we go?” Mouse asked, bringing back a timid appearance back to her face.

“Oh, Yeh sure. I hope this hasn’t been a damper on your trip.” The two police officers walked off, carrying Wolf into the car. The four girls walked off into the direction they had been pointed towards. Another corner of towering sky scrapers and covered Victorian marketplaces.

“So is it over or do we have more to do.” Red asked sitting on a damp bench. “Clancy?”

“No, it should be fine. Tickets will be in your hotel room. Elliot’s sending it over to your phones.”

“About those…” Ruby mumbled. “It was in my pack…”

“I hate you I physically hate you.” Elliot grumbled, “Red, Del please tell me that you still have.”

“Well, we left them on the rooftop.” Del answered rummaging through her sports bag. They all smiled as the sound of Elliot hitting his head off his desk. “Yeh we definitely left them on the rooftop.”

“You can get yourselves home then.” Elliot scolded, “Because I’m really not helping them now.”

“Sure, you are,” Clancy frowned, “Because if you don’t they won’t have their paperwork to do. So please to god.”

“Yeh sure, I guess.” Elliot grumbled, he listed off instructions, where to go who to ask and Ruby could only imagine the number of Incognito tabs he had open. Ruby memorised them quickly and repeated them to the rest of the group. They followed them and I’m going to transition back to America know because logistics are hard, and this is what is called a flux capacitor in the world of fiction.

They entered their shared house tired and annoyed. The six-hour flight from Heathrow to Twinford had contained a screaming child and it had talked everything in their system not to kill it right there. The house was nice, not overly large, five bedrooms, two of which had been converted for Elliot and Clancy, a kitchen, a living room and a rather large dining room that they used for dumping stuff. They shared the bedrooms, Red and Mouse shared the largest, the equipment taking up most of the space free. Del and Ruby shared the next space, the two twin beds pushed closely together. Their room was easily the messiest, language books and notebooks mixed with bullet shells and spare parts into a nice blend of mess. The smallest bedroom that was used for sleep was Elliot and Clancy’s. They hardly used the rooms as the smallest bedrooms had been converted into their offices so all of Elliot’s tech was cluttered in his room along with a wall of screens and ~~one of~~ the best security features in the world. Clancy’s office was neater, binders of protocols and paperwork piled behind him along with a map of the world, decorated with string to pinpoint safety. There where two sofas in the offices so the girls often found the two boys curled up on one of them, lights still on.

They walked into the house, dumping all their bags at the doorway. They tiredly trod upstairs, footsteps careful, not to disturb Clancy as he was on a call to the head office. His door was open, and he glared at Ruby when she walked past, flipping his finger up as stood up to get a file. He raised his eyes as Ruby went to move past his doorway, “You stay the fuck there.” He hissed thrusting it into her chest. “Do you know how far you went from the plan?” He asked, “You have more paperwork tommorrow,” He yawned slightly and smiled, “Cool.” He turned around and turned the call off.

“When did you last sleep?” Ruby asked putting the binder down, she might be dead on her feet but Clancy looked like a freshly dug up corpse.

“Knightsbridge?” He mumbled closing the door, “I think I dunno I got some new news, can I talk to you later?”

“Will you go to bed?” Ruby asked as Mouse pushed passed them to find her toothbrush.

“Yeh, I’ll go to bed.” Clancy answered moving towards Elliot’s room.

“Bed,” Ruby instructed turning him around and pushing him towards his bedroom. “I will check on you.” She responded as she watched Clancy open the door and practically fall into his bed. “Night,” She called as she walked to her room. Clancy gave a muffled reply but Ruby didn’t hear it as she was already in her bed, Del carefully shifting to hug her.

Soon they where all asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ending, don't care. AN halfway through it don't care. 3234 words for the chapter don't care. Kinda smutty at the beginning don't care. Cool.   
> Translation because there's a bit in Scottish Gaelic which I know is incorrect because of translate.   
> Marbh iad: Kill them  
> Cha robh mi a 'smaoineachadh gum bruidhneadh tu Albannach cho fosgailte: I did not think you would speak scottish so openly


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just tag everything that might offend someone  
> 1.Red almost has sex  
> 2.Clancy's dad is homophobic  
> 3.Mentions of blood, guns and knives.

Someone was following Red, a man. The man with a suit and a gun in his pocket. An earpiece stuck out and he was following Red. This would be alarming if Red wasn’t… Red. She was on a solo mission, Ruby directing her through the earpiece as she scammed the casino she was sent to. Five winning games of poker later and the man had arrived with two cocktail glasses in his hand.

“Sorry, is anyone sitting there.” He asked, placing the cocktails onto the table. She glared at him as she placed her cards onto the table.

“I’m alone,” She answered picking up some cards. “Although I saw you with a woman earlier.”

This sort of threw him off track as Elliot spoke up. “He’s an agent, American, heh we have the Feds on us.” He told her, she pulled a bit of her red hair behind ears as the Agent gave an answer. “Well she wasn’t as enigmatic as you where darling.”

“Enigmatic, I see we’re using big words, might be above your reading level though.” She answered, looking at him her hand

“I trust that you’re clever enough to understand what I mean. One of these is for you by the way.” He replied looking at her.

“Take a random drink off a stranger who I have never met. Hard pass.” She replied pushing the drinks towards the agent. “My mother taught me better than that but if you wanted to have sex, you could just have asked.”

Ruby made a noise down the microphone that was a mix of pride and annoyance if that was a thing. “Is that another thing your Mother taught?” That agent asked, downing his cocktail in one.

“Of course,” Red smirked, “If you don’t…” Her voice trailed off as the agent grabbed her hand and pulled her from the stool, the dress skirt rippled as he led her away to the hotel lifts. “What are you waiting for?” She muttered as the Lift was empty, her hand running up his suit jacket, “I trust that a man such as you is experienced with a women.” He took one look at smiled, pulling her into a hard embrace. Red’s hand trailed up to the agents back into his hair pushing him down to kiss him in, he didn’t notice as her hands roamed and took his earpiece away. She placed it into her skirt pockets that she had sewed in carefully into the folds of the skirt. She was pushed out as the lift arrived at her floor and she led him, hand tightly gripping his wrist as they ran, giggling along the golden corridor. Red swiped her card and pushed the agent into the room, grabbing the suit jacket and pulling it off him. The agent probably thought that this was a tempt at getting him faster into bed but Red only did it to separate him from his weapon. This whole thing would have been kind of sexy if Hitch wasn’t in the bathroom ready for her signal. She hit her foot three times against the bathroom door as the agent suddenly realised that he was in a room with no earpiece for instructions or his gun, the room was high enough that he wouldn’t be able to jump out of the window and if he did he would land in the middle of the road. Elliot had already calculated the maximum area where he would land Ruby had checked so he would definitely land in the busy road.

Hitch practically jumped out of the bathroom, neutralised the target in about five seconds and carefully drugged him so he would act more drunk than asleep. Hitch smiled at Red as he carefully picked up the rest. “Thanks Red,” He smiled as the Agent rolled over on the floor. “I trust this wasn’t too far out of your expertise.” He teased, smiling as he walked over to the kettle and switched it on.

She glared at him as he tipped the ready-made powder into a china mug. “You wish old man,” She answered as she heard giggling through her earpiece. “Who’s on your line at the moment?” She asked as Ruby snorted into the microphone.

“Blacker,” Hitch answered offering a mug to her. She took it and sipped the black liquid tentatively.

“Mhm,” She answered, walking round to tip get the six pods of milk that Hitch had artfully hidden. “How the fuck can you drink black coffee?” She dumped the ‘milk’ into the cup as well as the two paper tubes of sugar.

“He’s lying,” Ruby answered, “Froggy-mans on his line and he’s not talking to me because and I quote ‘Ruby’s an annoying twat that is trained in languages and hand on hand and not communication and where the hell is Clancy, he’s at least sane and why isn’t he doing his job...”

“Ruby,” Red interrupted. “I really cannot be arsed to put up with your vendetta against Froghorn right now, just tell me where to put this agent.”

“Froghorn’s telling Hitch right now, I think you should be able to go but you’ll need Hitch’s approval.” Ruby answered.

The earpiece crackled, and Red heard Elliot’s voice speak, “Clancy’s not dead yet if you were wondering, Dr. Harper just diagnosed it as a panic attack and I think we need everyone back to base ASAP.”

“Hitch, do you need me for anything else or can I go?” She asked swallowing the mug of milky coffee in one.

Hitch looked down and surveyed the agent carefully, “I’m able to sort him out by myself, I won’t need your help to get a drunk idiot into my car.”  Red took that as a dismissal and she walked out, picking her old red schoolbag with her. It classed with her red dress that trailed gracefully onto the floor and her dripping diamond jewellery, but she didn’t have to keep appearances up now that she was leaving.

It was a quick trip back to the base in the suburbs. A taxi ride that would have been a lot more fun as a motorcycle. She paid and entered the house quickly, shifting her weight onto the door so it would swing open. She could understand why Ruby hated heels as she wrestled with the tiny buckles that attached it to her ankles. She carefully took off all her ostentatious jewellery and left it in the bowl meant for the keys, she flicked her head upside and wrestled to find all the bobby pins that jutted into her scalpel. It took a couple of seconds for a small heap to accumulate into a little pile and her fiery red hair was still stiff from the amount of hairspray she had dosed it. She ran upstairs to her room, so she could find her pyjamas. Grey sweatpants and a cosy oversized jumper that her and Mouse where still arguing over. 

Mouse walked in, wearing her own clothes and looked at Red. “Good mission,”

“Brilliant, didn’t even notice me being shifty until we got to the room.” She answered, “Can I ask about..”

“Clancy,” Mouse confirmed, “Got a letter from his father.” She informed. “And with his work-load… It just kind have pushed him over and no there is nothing we can do; no we cannot do anything to his father; and in his words ‘he’s fine and this isn’t a big deal and can we just make sure Red get’s out of it alive.’ But ya’know.” She walked over to the shelves that where cluttered gun parts and knives and other paraphernalia sat. She picked up the bottle of Vodka they had been given at some point and two shot glasses. “You missed out.” She informed as she poured the liquid into the glass. They both took one, looped arms and swallowed the liquid.

“First illegal thing I’ve done today.” Red muttered as she placed it down onto Mouse’s bed. “I hate being twenty, are you sure Clancy is alright.”

“I’m fine,” Clancy interrupted, standing in the doorway. Red noticed that he had been crying, red eyed and with tear streaks fell down his face. He was wearing one of Elliot’s shirts, the shoulder slightly falling off his, and a pair of boxers. His hair fell flat across his face and he carefully wiped it away from his eyes. “I just have so many things to do that Ruby is not letting…”

“There is a reason for that.” Ruby interrupted joining them on the landing, “You will kill yourself with the amount of work you do.”

“Like you can talk,” Clancy shot back, “Not like you actively find the most entertaining way to tempt fate. I just need to talk to LB and Buzz about some things and then I’ll take a break.” He stepped back from Red and Mouse’s doorway.

“No, you are not, you are going to bed and be with Elliot, because he will worry about you.” Ruby instructed, “And I’m gonna make sure that Red has the correct paper work. You,” She prodded a finger into Clancy’s chest, “Are having the day off.”

“Fine, don’t make a mess of the office” Clancy grumbled as he walked back to his room. Ruby leaned back slightly and watched him walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

“So, Clancy has already said we can’t actually hurt his Dad, but we could spook him a little bit.” Ruby started as Del walked out to greet them. “I think we all agree that his dad is a flaming pile of shit and we should do something about it.”

“Downstairs,” Del interrupted. “We should do this downstairs bozo.” She pushed Ruby slightly and soon all of them where in the front room.

“So, he is at a gala tomorrow night, Red has that nice dress she was wearing earlier, and Ruby was practically raised for this type of publicity.” Ruby frowned slightly shifting slightly into the sofa.  Del listed off the things they would have to do to pull this off without Clancy suspecting anything, as the rest just sat there, looking confused. At the end she paused before she added, “I hope you do realise that sniping is just a lot of sitting down and thinking, I listen to this about once a week, and yeh it’s easy as pie to come up with stupid outcomes when you are freezing on a rooftop.” She smiled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, revealing the saved geometric shapes shaved into the nape of her neck.

“We can get Elliot to sort out a distraction and Del can be on Comms,” Mouse added “He owes me anyway.”

“Is everyone okay with that.” Del asked they all nodded as Del wound her hair around an elastic bound, pulling it slightly to secure.

“What did the note even say?” Red asked as Del and Ruby left hands clasped together.

“That he was still a disappointment to his family and instead of making a name for himself he’s living off someone else’s fame and he will never be allowed back into the family, and there was something else to do with the fact that Clancy is 21 now and a legal adult.”

“Clancy’s not 21, his birthday’s early June.” Red interrupted

“His Dad’s a dick.” Mouse pointed out, “There was something else like a restraining order or some shit like that as well.”

“Jesus Christ.” Red muttered, “Yeh, I can fully understand his reaction.” Red reached for the TV remote and turned the TV on. Mouse went to get the remote from her and soon they where both wrestling on the floor. It would have been fun if this wasn’t what they did every day and they weren’t professionally trained assassins. Mouse wrestled the remote from her and shoved it down her top which was a good tactic the first time she did it but now there where little to no boundaries between any member of the group so even _Elliot_ would be fine with reaching into Mouse’s tiny tits. Red flicked the TV onto Cartoon Network and settled down on top of Mouse that she started to watch Adventure Time.

It was about nine o’clock, when Clancy came back downstairs with Elliot in tow. The flodged onto the sofas. Not Leather because both Ruby and Hitch detested the material. Red sacrificed the remote by throwing it towards the sofa Clancy was cuddled on. Clancy switched it to Dave, (I have no idea what TV shows make it over to the States) and soon Del and Ruby where sitting with them, watching tree British idiots race along the west coast of Southern America. It had been a long time since the entire team where together in one room, just relaxing. Ruby sat, next to Del whose head was resting on her lap, Red had freed Mouse a while ago and now they were lounging next to each other, on the massive cushions that Red had made in her spare time. Mouse was sleeping, her aviator jacket covering her like a blanket. Red’s hair was still stiff and she kept finding bobby pins as she watched the TV. It was midnight when Clancy and Elliot left to go upstairs and Ruby followed quickly, carrying Del in her arms.

When they woke up Red suddenly realised that she should have probably washed her hair yesterday, it had all clumped together into a tangled mess. Red dashed out the room, into the bathroom. No one was their currently, but the small waterproof alarm showed that it was seven in the morning, Ruby was the first one to shower in the morning at half seven and Red knew that Ruby was almost always early after her run. She decided the best option was to fill the sink with warm water and shampoo. She dunked her hair into it and ran her hair through it. She knew it would curl automatically and she would have to sort that out as she grabbed the shower head and rinsed it off.

Ruby greeted her walking out, whilst Ruby was still in her running gear, Red’s shirt was covered in water and she was still debating whether to actually get dressed as she turned the coffee machine on. Whilst Red made hated the liquid Ruby practically drowned in it ( a habit she had picked up from Hitch), and Red knew that Ruby would want to have something nice to start her day. She looked over at the table someone had put a small stack of paperwork on her seat, she placed it down on the table with a gently thump, grabbed a pen from the nearby countertop and set about going through the sheets of paper.

It was about twelve o’clock when everyone was awake and alive, Elliot being the last one to walk out of his room. She had silently placed the stack in Clancy’s office as he was on a video call with LB. She didn’t overhear much, something to do with a breach and people being suspected of contacting the CIA. Red just knew it wasn’t her and carried on with the rest of her day. She was in the middle of sorting out the Kitchen which was her territory, and someone had eaten all the chocolate. It was probably Clancy or Elliot yesterday, but they could have at least put the rubbish in the bin. She wrote a list of anything they would need to buy and checked it again. It was Del’s turn to go shopping and she and Ruby would set about it later that day. She than decided to move the very expensive jewellery from the key bowl and into the secure volt that was sitting underneath the washer-dryer. She bumped past Mouse a couple of times, who was tasked with getting stuff from the Drycleaners and updating the first aid kit. It was around five o’clock when all the chores where finished and they went into the front room for Del to brief them.

Little authors note here: I can’t be arsed to write them going to the party and getting ready, I’m trying to write and edit this entire thing in an hour because I have family time, this entire fic has been written instead of revising for my GCSEs and I keep getting distracted so now Red and Ruby are dressed amazingly at a party and Del and Mouse are just chilling in a room ready to scare Clancy’s dad shitless. I’m sorry.

Ruby was sticking fairly close to Red for the first time in forever. Whenever Red would ask about it Ruby would just shrug and ignore the question. There where people from Spectrum here as well. This was one of the biggest events of the year in Twinford so the local gang was expected to infiltrate and make sure certain people where keeping there side of the deal. They had already seen Blacker, Hitch and Froghorn and apparently Buzz was here as well. Ruby had found Ambassador Crew easily, his family looked unhappy as he laughed and sipped the flute of champagne. Red grabbed Ruby’s hand and squeezed it slightly Ruby looked over at her and smiled. “I fucking hate these parties, what is this even, some release of some actress’s feet.”

Red smiled in response, “It’s about the yellow canary or some shit like that, just get his Dad into the room.” Ruby nodded and grabbed two champagne flutes. She downed one quickly placing it back down onto a table, she looked at the other one and downed that one as well. They ignored the kafuffle behind them and she smiled at the ambassador, he separated away from his family, his wife frowning slightly as he walked towards Ruby. He greeted Ruby cautiously, raising her hand to his lips. She shyly smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Red walked away slightly, towards the room Del had set up. Whilst her red dress looked perfect for the movie premier it would look entirely out of place in a hostage situation… a fake hostage situation… she didn’t know what it was. She got changed into her more secret bad guy outfit, a black hoody and bandana masked her face and tucked her red hair under the hood. Mouse threw a small pack of weapons at her and she opened them. The room was black, but the familiar glint of the two pistols and metal cufflinks relaxed her slightly. Mouse was flicking a knife up and down, impatient on the amount of time that Ruby was taking. Mouse Aviator jacket covered her thin frame, and her hair and face were masked by an old timey flying hat, a creamy white scarf covered her mouth. Del was watching from the rooftop, artfully balanced on the thin ceiling trusses. Red knew she was wearing her lucky batman tee and her long black overcoat dangled down slightly. Ruby opened the door and both Red and Mouse cocked their pistols. The Ambassador was thrown into the dark room and Ruby locked the door behind them. Mouse grabbed the man and threw him onto the lone chair.

“Do you know who we are?” She asked as Del pointed a red laser at his chest. Both assassins pulled their masks down. Mouse aimed a knife at him and went to throw it. They both laughed when he flinched. Another laser landed on the man as he whimpered slightly.

“She asked if you knew who we are?” Mouse growled, as her eyes dilated madly. “If you don’t know just say that.” Mouse circled the man closely, her knife gently skimming the top of his shoulders, the base of his neck.

“No,” The ambassador whimpered going to stand up.

Red smiled at him but clamped the cufflinks down around his wrists as Mouse placed another pair around his right hand and the leg of the chair. Ruby had gotten changed into her more natural outfit, a pair of black jeans and her leather jacket. Her hair and makeup had been wrecked in the transformation but that wasn’t the point. Her face was covered in a brilliant red scarf, and she had a pistol with her.

“Think about it,” Ruby instructed, “What have you done recently that might piss off a bunch of twenty something mercenaries.”

“Is this something to do with Clancy?” He asked as he shrunk into the wooden seat.

“Right in the bullseye,” Mouse grinned, throwing a knife directly above his head. It struck the wall behind him and he swung around to look at it, he fell off the chair, which was totally not planned but was predicted due to his body-mass being forced to conform around one chair leg. Mouse kicked him slightly, her brown boots staining his suit. Del re-adjusted her lasers and suddenly a swarm landed on the man.

“Is, this to do with the letter I sent him?”

“What do you fucking think?” Del snared, her voice echoing from the ceiling. She then jumped from the ceiling, the tails of her coat flying behind her. “Del Lasco, I would say pleasure but it’s really not.” Out of them, Del’s face was the only one you could see clearly and it was snarling, the scar that she had been gifted when she was five in her first fight, glinted in the flickering lights. “I trust that you have worked out what we do, and we don’t take nicely to people bullying our friend.” Del didn’t have a weapon on her, her rifle still attached to the truss but somehow, she was a lot more dangerous than all of the other girls.

“Now, I suggest you apologise to him, I would say face to face, but I think that his boyfriend would punch you in the face,” Ruby explained the Ambassador pulled a face and Mouse plunged the knife into his shoulder.

He screamed.

“Ah, shut it.” Red snarled. “No one can hear you and she hasn’t hit anything important, me on the other hand.” The ambassador was left as a trembling ball of tears and red blood. “So, I suggest that you apologise and sort it out in the next, day or so.”

“Or you will be sorry,” Del finished. She snapped her fingers and the lasers turned off. “I think our work here is done.” She jumped up reached for the truss, she expertly caught it and swung up, she detached the sniper and jumped over to the open window, Mouse and Red followed suit as Ruby left through the door. Ruby joined the quickly and soon they where jumping over all the rooftops until they left the tall skyscrapers behind. They half run half walked back to the base and opened the door quickly. They where greeted by Clancy, Elliot, LB and Hitch sitting around the table.

Clancy leapt up and yelled at them, “YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, this is in Red's point of view, it took me so long to write, and it is nice for them to do some actual bad guy shit for once


	4. Chapter 4

“You are in so much shit,” Clancy yelled as he practically climbed over the table, “Did I tell you to find my father; no, did I tell you to do the exact opposite, yes I did. So why on Gods Earth did you do it.” He was the smallest out of the group, Ruby wearing Kitten Heels that she could run in made her ever so slightly taller than him, so LB was almost laughing at the short man yelling at the extremely dangerous looking women.

“When did you find out?” Ruby asked, placing her keys very carefully into the bowl, “We thought,”

“That you where being quiet about it, Jesus how stupid do you think I am?” Clancy asked, “Don’t answer that actually I don’t care. Why??” He asked his hand reaching for the table.

“Cause you were upset earlier,” Ruby answered, looking at Clancy curiously, “Was that not one of the reasons or where you…”

“One of many, Ruby, one of many. Which is why LB and Hitch are currently here, because a lot of shit went down at that little premier last night so can we all sit down because there is a high chance the police might be coming at any minute so can we all sit down so Elliot can do his job.” Elliot was sitting in seat, in the corner with about two mugs of coffee around him and a laptop opened down.

Ruby smiled at sat down quickly and the rest followed suit, Clancy frowned but walked into the kitchen yelling if anyone wanted a drink. Hitch and Elliot both wanted another coffee and soon the entire group where crowded around the table.

“So why are you here?” Mouse asked, slipping her jacket onto the back of the chair, she still had a few drops of blood crusted onto her face from when she had rubbed her and over it.

“Well, it turns out that Buzz or her actual name Brenda Ulla Zane was actually working with the Feds, this is how the agent recognised Red yesterday at the Casino. Due to the fact that Buzz was the main coordinator between this group and the main office we are confident that this house will get attacked now that they know that Buzz has been compromised.” LB explained, “Mainly because Ruby threw her off the building the premier was in when Buzz attacked Hitch there.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Ruby replied, smiling in that way that everyone knew that she did mean to.

“Doesn’t matter,” LB responded, “The matter is that this group is compromised, and we need to find the best way to keep this group together when you are going to get hunted across America for the next five years or so.”

“I’m done,” Elliot spoke, “I have rerouted their GPS to somewhere in New Mexico, changed all of the correspondence with Buzz and them to that address as well, they should be heading over their as well, that bit can’t be tracked back to anywhere apart from the head office, I also have six new passports being ordered that should arrive tommorrow,” he paused for a second and counted out the things again, “There are also tickets to Heathrow, two days’ time and I have been talking to Jim Moriarty to see if we can get protection in London for two years, and it’s all looking positive at the moment.”

“Moriarty?” LB asked, “I hope your loyalties aren’t changing too quickly.”

“No Ma’am,” Elliot answered, looking at the computer screen, “First business outside of this continant I thought of, but he is putting up a fairly good deal,” He turned the laptop around and pushed it toward her, “Does this look good?”

LB looked at the screen, scrolling through the terms and conditions she raised her eyebrow and nodded, “Yes, that looks pretty good, well done.” Clancy smiled at Elliot and Elliot blushed wildly and ducked his head. LB looked at Hitch and they both smiled at Elliot’s reaction.

“I trust that you understand why you have to do this,” LB muttered as Hitch almost spat his coffee out, “The last time this business had a leak,”

“Bradley Baker got shot,” Hitch finished, glaring slightly at LB, “And we do not want you to get shot, even though Ruby might finally stop rushing into things without checking a senior member of staff if she did.” Ruby made some noise of protest that got shot down by the seven people that just glared at her.

“Okay, so in the last five minutes we have just decided to move to Britain for the next two and a bit years to work for a completely different company than Spectrum and to just leave.” Del asked, her coat now hanging off the radiator behind her.

“When you say it like that no,” Elliot answered, eyes flicking across the screen wildly, “We’re still part of Spectrum, he’s not going to take that away from us, he also realises that we aren’t going to give that up so there’s that. Essentially, he liked what Ruby did in London the last time you where there and he e-mailed Hal, and I got it from there.” Elliot explained, his pace quickening with each second, “How quickly can we get out of this house?” He asked as he slammed the laptop screen down.

“Why?” Ruby asked, reaching for the pistol hidden in her skirt pocket. Elliot didn’t respond, instead grabbing the Laptop charger.

“ELLIOT.” Ruby yelled as Elliot stood still for a few moments.

 He snapped out of his panic for a few seconds, “Sorry, Police will be here in the next ten minutes,” He hit his hand off his face, “I panicked.” He breathed slowly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Mouse answered knifes already out and sharp, Del was climbing up stairs to snatch the best seat and both Ruby and Red had pistols out. Hitch looked at LB and suddenly they had left the room, window wide open.

“Elliot you have everything you need?” Clancy asked as Elliot frantically ran to the garage.

“I need like three memory sticks and then I can go.” He answered as the plain wooden door swung open. He exited and smiled as he clicked the three silver bars onto his keyring. “Okay.” He nodded, as Clancy pushed him out of the window, Elliot heard Clancy asking the girls if they would be okay and when they responded yes Elliot watch him climb out of the window as well.

“Hey,” Clancy started as Elliot swung his leather over his satchel, “So… how are you?” he smiled as he grabbed Elliot’s hand.

“I hate this.” Elliot answered, “Normally it’s at least a couple of miles away,” They hoped over a couple of low hedges until they got to the end of the street. They opened a garden gate and walked out to see the street full of red and blue flashing lights. “I should have checked the police as well as the government, I knew I had forgotten do to something,” Clancy looked at him kindly and kissed him gently, “We really can’t do this right now Clance,” Elliot muttered pulling away slightly.

“Okay,” Clancy mumbled looking at Elliot, Elliot recognised the look in his eye, the one of possession and bloodlust, it only came out when the group was in danger and he realised that minimum damage wasn’t in the vocabulary.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Elliot responded as he smiled, all tooth and no remorse. Elliot, grabbed Clancy’s hair as Clancy pushed him into a large bush.

They left the bush precisely 24 minutes later as the lights became brighter, they dusted down and walked out of the street. It took about half an hour for them to reach the 24 hour McDonalds, the only place that was still open at 9 O’clock and free WIFI. They ordered two cups of coffee, and two of the chocolate muffins and sat down in a corner.

“Do you think Hal would still be awake?” Elliot asked as he cracked his laptop, he stuck the three memory sticks into the side and relaxed.

“Yeh, it’s what? Nine thirty, he should still be awake.” Clancy responded pulling his phone out of his pocket. “LB and Hitch are both at a Safehouse and we have to go onto Burner Phones.”

“Cool, pass it here.” Elliot responded, Clancy passed it over to him and Elliot skilfully unlocked it. It took about thirty seconds and Elliot passed it back, “All messages are from a random generated number from around the world, all messages sent and received will not be recorded unless you put in the passcode which is the normal one. It should be safe for now but you should maybe switch between an actual burner if you are going to get a phone call or something.” He took a sip from the coffee and typed a few commands into the computer, “That should get them away from the house long enough.”

Clancy smiled as he heard a soft boom and police cars where soon flying past them as they raced to the scene. His phone buzzed violently, and he picked up. “Hello,” He started, Elliot couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation but as Clancy listed off where they where it could only have been the Girls. A few minutes later the girls arrived, swerving in in a car that Clancy definitely did not recognise. They pulled out quickly though and did this a couple more times until finally the four girls walked in. Clancy almost didn’t recognise them, in the hour or so they had left the house the girls had gotten completely changed into flowery summer dresses and both Red and Ruby had cut their hair, Mouse hair (Which originally had been in a neat brown bob) had been cropped into a spikey pixie cut. Del’s hair was the shortest, it was shaved, closely to skin all over it.

“Don’t mention it.” Del started as she sat down, “We needed quick disguise, and this is all that we had, I really hate this dress.”

“Your hair?” Elliot asked, reaching for a muffin.

“It was going to happen anyway. Ruby’s more pissed about it than I will ever be.” Del answered.

“Cool,” Elliot answered, “I’ve just got the location on where the passports will be dropped and moved it up to tonight, I also have forwarded the tickets to tommorrow, so we can easily get out. We may be homeless in London for a night, but it could be worse ya’know.”

“Cool,” Elliot answered, a police car pulled up and two officers walked in, Elliot’s breath hitched slightly when they nodded at the group and smiled.

“It’s fine,” Clancy responded, grabbing Elliot’s hand from across the table, “They’re not here for us,” He assured, “It would be obvious if they were.” Elliot smiled and blushed once more. “I think we should all head back and go to sleep.” He told the group, the all nodded and left, Elliot grabbing the half eaten muffin and stuffing his laptop into his bag. Elliot nodded to the policemen and pushed the door open for the group. Del pushed passed him and frowned at the cars.

“The red one,” She decided as she rummaged in a macramé shoulder bag for the keys. The car lights flashed open, and they pulled the doors open. The clamboured into the car, glad the truck had enough seats for all of them. “Elliot, where’s the passport drop?” She asked.

“24th street, Mailbox.” He answered, wrestling with the seat belt. “It won’t be for a while though, Hal said three in the morning at the earliest.”

Del sighed and frowned, “What are we going to do?” She asked, “Also the Car’s company so we don’t have to worry about being pulled over for that.”

“It’s ten now, do you want to go on a wander or a drive, we can’t really go anywhere in particular” Mouse chipped it in, her hand running through her short hair.

“We could go clubbing.” Red suggested smiling slightly as Del pulled out of the carpark, she was squashed into the back with Elliot and Clancy, but she had bagged the roomier seat behind Del’s driving seat. Elliot was in the middle his bag tucked between his feet and his laptop on his lap, Clancy sitting behind Ruby frowning at her “They gay one is having a cocktails discount for guys.” She added smiling slightly, “Because Cock..”

“We get it,” Clancy interrupted, “But sadly we can’t because we are on the run until we get to the airport, then we _know_ people.”

“We know people in the police force as well,” Red pointed out.

Clancy and Ruby through their middle fingers up as Del sped along the road, the passed their old base, and she pulled over a few houses down. “Do you need anything from the base?” She asked, unstrapping herself, “Clothes, knick-knacks, weapons?” She added listing things from her head.

“You don’t need your knick-knacks or your clothes,” Clancy responded, “You don’t need them, but it would be nice to have weapons and all that shit, just to give back to Spectrum at least.”

“I’m going to grab my tech alright.” Elliot responded unclicking himself, “It’s worth far too much to get police men clamouring over it,” Clancy frowned but opened the car door, he pulled a pistol from his blazer pocket and motioned for everyone to get out of the car. Elliot pulled his phone out and smiled, “All police are currently at the explosion on the west side and will be for the next twelve hours until all victims have been rescued, which is such a terrible problem because Boom, there goes another one.” He pocketed the phone as another stack of smoke unfurled into the sky.

They walked towards the house and Clancy smiled as he noticed no gunshots inside. “Did they not come in here?” He asked as he watched Elliot run upstairs.

“No, didn’t have a chance.” Ruby answered, “Del, got most of the people approaching from the rafters.” Elliot ran back down, a large backpack over his shoulder and yet another shoulder bag over his shoulder. Mouse and Red both arrived behind him Mouse’s aviator jacket covering her shoulders and Red’s scarf and hoodie combo was peeking carefully out of a carrier bag. Del threw Ruby’s leather jacket down and Ruby caught is expertly.

“I’m going to change, and you should probably as well.” Del informed the group, Clancy frowned but didn’t say anything as the group ran back upstairs,

“You have five minutes, and then I am literally burning this place to the ground.” Clancy informed them, walking towards the front door, “I’m timing you.” He fiddled with the gun for a second, it had been months since he had actually used it but it never left his person, a small inscription decorated the handle. A little note from his training days that simply read ‘May you use this wisely; may you use this properly and may you never use it against me.’ He smiled slightly as Elliot walked towards him. Elliot passed the bag over to him and Clancy opened it up carefully. It was filled with various notebooks and spare clothes that Clancy immediately recognised as his.

“You would have forgotten something, you always do.” Elliot chastised as Clancy rummaged through, it contained the two photo albums that they had carefully created during training together and a few of Clancy’s favourite clothes. The notebooks contained the few codes Ruby was willing to share with them and the pseudo-code for all of Elliot’s code and the diagrams to all his tech.

Ruby was the next down, her bag heavy with the thousands of notebooks that she had kept since she was able to write, no one knew where she kept them, just that they shouldn’t touch them when she accidently left them around, but she didn’t leave them around. Red was next her old school bag filled with who knows what, she had changed into tight jeans that she had probably adapted. Mouse was next, not with her school bag but it was still covered with stick-men and biro doodles. Del was last, a JD sports bag slung over her back, her long felt coat flying behind her.

“Are we already to leave this place forever?” Clancy asked, reaching for his lighter. With the nods and sounds of agreement he smiled slightly as he set fire to the curtains by the doorway. His lime green blazer shifting as he left the house. The rest joined him on the curb opposite as Del produced six bottles of beer. They drank it and watched as their house burned to the ground.

“We should probably get going before the fire-men arrive.” Elliot informed them standing up. The night was cold and the stars watched over them as everything in front of them burned.

“Yeh,” Ruby muttered also standing up, “SHOTGUN.” She yelled, running to the truck, throwing her bag in ahead of her. It took a couple of more minutes until they had all left, until it was only Mouse left, it didn’t take her long to climb into the car though, relegated to the seat behind Ruby. Del looked around, smiled at the neighbourhood one last time. And drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty rushed and although the fic is definitely rushed towards the end but I have my GCSEs in less than 4 weeks so don't expect anymore updates.  
> Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So yeh, this will get more chapters eventually when I get round to it. I also haven't edited it because my laptops broken and I'm on my very open family computer. I still believe that there should be a dabbing emoji.  
> Remember to like, comment and subscribe because I need the validation


End file.
